Grazing Love of a Questinable
by Boo13luvslink
Summary: Jetta's parents are dead and she has moved into another new foster home. When she meets Lenz at her new private school she feels hope in her soul and sees light in her future. Lenz recognizes her but cannot remember the dark times he has erased from his memory. He must look into her past to remember her allover and She must find out his secrets to understand.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story update and I really want to get feed back. I based the main character on my own personality but the rest was all imagination! I really hope you enjoy and Mssg or comment questions and I would be more than happy to answer them! Read on and Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy look!" I said pointing toward a spot in the sky where the sun rays were just popping through the clouds.

Mom smiled, "My dad always used to tell me, when the sun pops through the clouds like that it's just a little bit of Heaven saying 'Hello there.'"

I opened my mouth to say hi back; then closed it again. "Did you say hi back? 'Cause I don't think if I said hi back they could hear. Do you think if I yelled really loud daddy could hear me?"

Mom closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Daddy will always hear you no matter what, 'cause he is connected to your heart sweetie."

"But I don't feel him anymore mommy."

Mom looked toward me. "It just means he is taking a nap, he is still around thou-"

"MOM WATCH OUT!"

**Jetta**

_Beep, beep, beep._

No more dreams of mom, please conscience, it has been 11 years. Can't you listen to me this once?

I had fallen asleep on my desk again and my neck was cramped. All I need now is a nice warm bath before school. School, another new school. I switched foster homes at the beginning of summer, and as a girl I prefer this one better. A rich family, with one other foster child, that would rather spend their money on you than to have you be considered "poor".

I started a hot bath and got in. The water loosened my tight muscles and helped me to relax. I wonder if this school will be any better than the last. At my last school I was treated as a freak because I had no real parents. It's not like it's my fault my parents died, is it? I always wondered if I hadn't been in the car when my mom crashed, and she hadn't lost focus, if she would still be alive right now. But as she would say, you can't mess with fate. But my question is why I am not dead? The other car hit my side first, I should be the one dead. According to the doctors it was a miracle that I lived.

Why am I thinking about this again? It just makes things harder. I got out of the tub and reached for the towel on the back of my bathrooms door.

Looking in the mirror I see a girl. There is no way that girl is me. The girl is a beautiful, tanned, brunette with clear sea blue eyes. On the outside she is happy, but on the inside is me, a hurt soul that doesn't understand. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my thick waist length hair, curled perfect ringlets, and braided my bangs to the side. My makeup was simple. Some shimmering white eye shadow, a little black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip chap. I walked into my bedroom from my personal bathroom and went over to the walk in closet. I put on a pair of dark blue cut-off short shorts, a light green T-shirt, and some purple flats with a tiny bow on the side.

Picking up my bag, i-Phone, and binder I rushed downstairs. Mike, the other foster child, was standing at the counter in the kitchen making a protein shake. His tall muscular shape filled his white T-shirt and boarder shorts nicely. He had spiked his sandy blond hair today and wore sunglasses covering his playful greyish-green eyes.

When he heard me enter the kitchen and open the fridge to get some grapefruit juice, he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Lookin' good Jetta, I'm so gonna introduce you to all the cool kids today. Wanna drive me to school?" Mike asked. Even though Mike and I are both 17 Mike can't drive. He has this issue where whenever he tries to take his driver test he fails, big time.

"Thanks Mike, you're not looking to bad yourself and yeah I can drive." I said while pouring myself a glass of juice and chugging it down.

I walked down to the garage and opened the door. Another perk of living with this family is the cars we get. Lily, our foster mom, took me to get two cars the first day I got here. I picked a motor bike and a nice sleek purple convertible. Since I was driving Mike I grabbed the keys to my convertible and backed out of the garage and closed the doors. Lily and Nick were already gone for work. Lily was an agent for a music company and Nick was a CEO of another company. They are both gone before five every morning and we never see them till after dinner.

I honked the horn hinting for Mike to hurry up. He came sprinting out the door a few moments later. "Good thing we live close to the school or else we would be so late!" The streets of Miami are very busy.

It only took 5 minutes to get to school shockingly, so Mike took me to meet his friends.

"Hey guys," he said, "This is Jetta, my new foster sis. Jetta this is Lenz, Logan, Nikki, Lisa, and you have already met Amanda and Kenton." Amanda had shoulder length caramel hair and eyes that were almost purple, Kenton was the typical I'm a tough guy jock with strawberry blond hair and grey eyes, Nikki and Lisa were obviously twins. Both were petite dirty blonds, with topaz eyes. Lenz was a tall slim guy with slightly curly black hair, and brown eyes that you could get lost in, and Logan was a bit shorter than Mike but looked just like him otherwise.

"Hey, nice too meet y'all." I said. I looked over at Lenz and locked gazes with him. I kept staring. The connection was so strong, I couldn't look away. It's like everything faded away and there was only us, standing in an empty hallway, gazing at each other. His eyes and face featchers were so strong but beautiful and pleasant as well. His smile was intoxicating and just made you want to smile.

At the same moment our gazes broke and we were no longer alone in the hallway. Nikki's loud speaking brought me back to reality. "OMG Jetta you are so gorgeous! I love your hair. Like holy crow. I wish I was that pretty."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, you guys are beautiful." I reached into my bag and pulled out my schedule. "Does anyone else have a spare first then English second?" I asked, kinda hoping the really loud Nikki didn't reply.

Lenz looked up at me. "I do, I can show you where your classes are during spare if you want?" He looked embarrassed asking that. I'm not sure why though; he was just trying to polite. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.

"That would be great! I have no idea where anything is at all. In the next five minutes I will be lost." I said and he smiled.

"Hey don't leave without me after school, okay? I really don't want to walk home." Mike yelled over the ringing bell.

Everyone scurried off to their classes except for Lenz and I. Lenz moved closer to me and when the halls were a bit emptier he spoke. "Can I see your schedule?"

I handed it to him and he looked it over quick. "We have all classes together except for gym and physics. I'm taking chemistry and you are in the all-girls gym class. So we get the whole morning together and then have different ones for last class day one and day two we have first period different. But we both have our second spare days two after lunch." This excited me more than I wanted it to. All together the connection between us was too much for me. I don't like getting attached to people.

"So all you have to show me is where the gym is and my physics class and then the rest of the day we can just chill together?" I asked hoping he would say he wanted to chill together.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's nice having a buddy to be with." I looked at him and he stared back. He started to lean in and so did I but at the same time we pulled back. WHAT was that! I hardly knew him and we almost kissed! _I have feelings for Lenz, _I thought to myself. The connection between the two of us didn't make sense. We didn't know one another but at the same time I felt this need to stay by him. I felt like he would protect me. Make my hurt go away.

"I'm, um, sorry." He mumbled hanging his head.

"No problems," I smiled, "I wanted…" My words faded away as they came out. "Forget it. Come on." Smiling I hooked my arm with his and we started walking down the hallway.

**Lenz**

Jetta linked arms with me and started to lead me down the hallway. She puzzles me. I am confused as to who she reminds me of.

Jetta's Beauty is one of a kind. She has a beauty that goes deeper than the surface and I don't think she sees it. Poor girl, lost and confused, maybe deeply hurt and scared, I feel a need to get deeper into her soul and to protect it. The kiss, I almost kissed this stranger, this beautiful stranger. She almost kissed me as well.

I look over at her as I lead her toward the gym. Her perfect curls fall neatly down to her waist and bounce slightly as she walks. Her figure is perfect and she has a perfect golden tan that makes her look as if she is bursting with a glorious light. The attraction I have toward her is greater than a person could imagine by first glance. I wonder if she just feels an energy connection or if she feels for me as much as I do for her.

We approach the gym and I point out where the women's change room is located and we continue on to where her physics class is. She laughs and it echoes though my mind, like wind chimes echo through the valley.

**Mike**

"Was it not weird the way Jetta and Lenz were just staring at each other or was that just me?" I whispered at Logan in American history.

Logan turned his head toward me a bit. "It was way creepy, they were just standing there, like WTF man."

Jetta doesn't normally look at people in the eye yet she couldn't keep her eyes from Lenz. Like Lenz is not bad looking and all but, dude that's when you slowly sneak peeks at him not burn holes into his scull by staring wide eyed. But on the other hand Lenz was looking just as intently back.

Whatever, if I keep trying to figure this out, I will tire out my brain.

I wonder how often Jetta thinks about her parents. Her hurt with her parents will last forever, but my hatred toward mine is already disappearing. I have a new family now and I love them. But when I picture my dad I can still feel his fist hitting me over and over and my mom's words stinging my ears. None of that matters anymore though. I have people who love me now and they are never super drunk or high.

"Mike, when did the Mayflower arrive in the states?" Mr. Henrick asked.

My head shot up. Maybe I should listen to his lecture next time. "A little while after it set sail maybe?"

**Lenz**

I led Jetta into Mr. Hyne's English class and she sat in the desk beside me. "This is the best class I have ever had!" I whispered across the aisle. Mr. Hane walked through the door just as the second bell rang and he hurried to his desk. I could read the droopy energy coming off him but when he turned to look at his class everything changed. He seemed happier just knowing he was about to teach someone something new.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" His eyes swept through the class and stopped at Jetta. "You, miss?"

Jetta's mouth opened to say her name when she was interrupted by a small, scrawny, blond kid running through the door with a late slip, mumbling something about a toilet exploding.

"My name is Jetta, and I pretty much spent my summer getting settled in here. Nothing super fun or fantastic." She hung her head in a 'I hate being the new kid' way.

"Welcome Jetta. Now tell me, what is it that your parents do?"

"My parents are dead," she paused. Appearing to think through what she was about to say. "My foster parents are the same as Mike's."

Mr. Hane hesitated, "Sorry." Jetta nodded her head as Mr. Hane continued on. I could see it pained her to think about her parents.

She looked at me. I smiled, an it's gonna be okay smile. But it did not look like it worked. She gave me a thin smile back.

* * *

I hope Y'all liked it and I will try and update soon I may be adding a Chapter of a zelda fic if you are into that stuff too soon! anyway please give feedback I would love to hear Y'alls opinion * Boo13out * 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Y'all, sorry this one is kinda short and there isnt lots of conversation but ALOT HAPPENS ! I am not sure where to go from here wuite yet so your intell is greatly appreciated, I did this all in the last hour so it is kinda rushed and not very put together but i promise liss messyness next time ! I hope you like it! XOXO 3 Boo ~

* * *

**Jetta**

Mr. Hane paired us up for a small poetry project. I love poetry, and surprisingly Lenz was very aware with rhyming and stanzas. He didn't seem the type, but you can never judge a book by its cover. When the class was over I realized how good it was to have Lenz to guide me to all my morning classes, as soon as the bell rang kids were bustling around like sheep afraid of the wolf that was about to eat them. I am glad people seemed to just part to let Lenz and I pass through, the nastiness known as teen perspiration and hormones was making feel like I may puke.

We made it to our next class and as I sat down the nausea didn't pass. I was worried I may huck chunks in front of all my peers, and LENZ, on my first day! I crossed my arms on top of my desk and laid my had down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the worried face of a handsome boy. No, not boy, his face told his lies, he was much older than a boy. I realized this man was Lenz as he asked if I was okay. I grabbed a pencil and headed to the back to sharpen it. I reached the back of the room when the walls started moving. I collapsed to the floor and the last thing I remember is laying a puddle of my own blood and many people over me calling my name, then all is black.

There was a blinding bright light, glaring at me, all around, I ran for what seemed like forever. I finally collapsed to the blinding white ground. That's when I heard it. Thump, thump, thump. That's when I saw it. A trail of red from my head down my neck staining my white tank. That's when I thought. Where am I? What happened to me? I stood up and walked trying to clear my mind and think. I reached a mirror, but the reflected image was not me, it was my mom, at least I think it was my mom. The figure waved, I waved back and that was it. I woke in a fluorescently lit room with a whisper of the words 'there is more, you are more' ringing through my head.

A tear ran down my cheek but it was quickly wiped away. I looked over to see Mike sitting in the chair next to me. My head burned, my hand went to the bandage and I started crying further. Mike could read that I didn't wish to talk so all he said was, "move over", I obeyed and he slipped into the hospital bed next to me and cradled me in his arms causing the tears to fade and numbness take over my body, then I faded into sleep.

Every time I awoke someone new would be in the room. I no longer knew what day it was, and I didn't want to. I just wanted to sleep forever.

The last time I woke no one was there. It was dark and empty, I was alone, and I couldn't have been more upset about it. I felt around for a call button, but couldn't feel one. I decided to stand up, stiffly I might add, and headed to the door. As I reached for the door knob it turned and it hit me in the face. I made a humph sounds as I hit the floor. It was Mike, he had tears in his eyes and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you Mike?" I yelled.

"I thought you were never going to wake up Jetta," He hugged me in a deep bear hug, "You've been out for weeks, they thought you were gone!" He wouldn't let me go.

"But I saw you all, everyday there was someone new!" I was confused I was awake only a few hours ago, wasn't I?

"The last time you woke up was 13 days ago Jetti."

**Mike**

I couldn't get myself to let go of her. We had just made the decision to take he off life support only hours ago. I was just coming to see if she was still breathing, and she was just there, standing, grumping, living, and I knew she was strong, she needed to live. She had a purpose.

"Oh God Jetta," I sobbed into her shoulder. Just then a nurse walked in with the rents. They all stood the shell shocked unable to wrap their heads around it, but they couldn't see it. They all could not see the angel standing over us smiling. That's when I knew for sure Jetta was lager then all of us, and she was here for a reason. I had only ever seen and angel once before, the last time my father hit me. And I will never forget that day. That day I realized we all have a path, that we must take and lead our own.

The nurse did some tests and said all Jetta's vitals were perfect and she was free to leave first thing tomorrow. But because it was only hours away they let her leave early when the rents so graciously donated their entire cheque book.

We arrived at home and all went to bed. Jetta had hardly said a word this whole time. She seemed stable but she didn't even argue when she was told to sleep with her door open. She just went to her room and slept.

**Lenz**

When I realized Jetta was no longer at the hospital I had to venture to her house where I had to see she was alright. I grabbed the spare key and entered the house. I snuck up to her room where the door was open and saw her delicate figure sleeping soundly. With every rise and fall of her chest my heart ached a little more for her to return so I could speak to her again. Abruptly she let out this loud snort, once I made sure she and everyone else were still sound asleep I chuckled to myself and left the house.

* * *

Sooo I hope is was okay and reviews are always welcome :) Please tell me where you think I should go next! cul8tr bois 3 ~


End file.
